


Reader x Adorkable OCs

by orphan_account



Category: Fandomless
Genre: 1st chapter reader had A LOT of warming up to do before it got to the chapter's point, OCs - Freeform, Other, egg is a little lion cub/kid thing, i think reader may possibly friendzone katt if there's more to chapter 2, katt is a fluffy cat, reader doesn't specifically have to be human, reader is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fluffytimes with cute little friends you have made along your travels.Many of the fluffytimes include pets, cuddles, fluffy hugs and ..uh.. pets.A lot of pets.Pat pat.





	1. Egg/Reader — Pets and Braids

You ran your hand through the little, 'big' cat's hair. 

He was such a little cutie, innocent, small and young. He usually had the hair ontop of his head made into a small ponytail, however, his wavy and thick mane was not put into a ponytail because he wanted to be pet!—and knowing you, naming you the "master at pets", had thought it would be adorable to pet him. 

The little lion's name was pretty odd, as he seemed intelligent for his age and his name just made him sound silly. His name? His name was Egg. Egg the little, humanoid lion cub. 

You ran your hand through his mane, soon gently brushing your fingertips agaist his scalp as he purred. Now, you've never heard any other big cats purr, and you thought that big cats couldn't purr, but this little guy proved you wrong. Egg's purring, however, did not sound like a normal cat's, it was actually terrifyingly lower than his normal, usually somewhat higher pitched voice. It sounded like a video of a motor revving up, but the video was played about one time slower. The first time he had purred, it did scare you a bit, but now you're quite used to it, and it actually sounds quite comforting and peaceful. 

He sat in your lap, which you were sitting on the floor, legs criss cross applesauce, too. His little tail that had a poof of fur at the end swished around a bit, nearly tickling you in the stomach a few times. Once you stopped petting him, he turned to look at you, "Ooh? Are ya' gonna braid m'hair again?" 

"Your hair is barely long enough, but I can try." 

Egg gave you a little, red ribbon that he usually used for his ponytail for you to make the braid. As you overlapped parts of his adorkable mane, he began to purr again, he giggled a bit once it was nearly done. His eyes brightened when he glanced at you and you told him you were done, and he was quick to get up and try to see his hair in the mirror. 

Let's be honest, here, just doing this and relaxing with your little lion friend would be something you'd much rather do all day than anything else.


	2. Katt/Reader — Shopkeeper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had never expected to wake up to feel yourself cuddling close to the rainbow-clad cat, not at all, exactly.

His jacket was in a familar pattern, striped somewhat like a flag, but each stripe was a different purrple hue. Yes, you did just make a pun. The first stripe was a darker purple, nearly black. The second stripe was a duller purple. The third stripe was a lighter, but not white purple. The fourth and last stripe was like, pure purple, like just getting the purple from the normal ms paint colour collection. 

"Hey, if you like me so much, why not take a picture so it'll last longer?" You could literally hear him wink, which was odd, since both his eyes were covered. One, by a big, poofy tuft of hair, and the other was covered by neon green shades that were broken in half down the middle, but somehow still stayed onto his fluffy fur, possibly actually just by his fluffy fur, it had stayed. 

"I don't have any cameras on me, buddy." You replied. 

"Welp, you've come to the right place." It was..basically a cute little shop that you had 'entered'. You couldn't actually enter it, as it was built right into the flipping wall, and you had no idea how he got in, since there were no doors to there, either. He appeared to just collect random stuff, like picking valubles from the ground—exactly what he did, and possibly more?

He held out his paw to one shelf, which had cameras. A few looked like they were for pro photographers, while others were just normal cameras, one being a disposable camera. That made you snort. 

"What's your name?" The cat dude actually seemed nice, so why not? Couldn't hurt to ask for a name, would it?

"Katt, bruh." He huffed a bit of air through his tiny nose, making the hair covering one of his eyes float away from it and make the eye visible for only a few seconds. "You?" He held out one of his small paws to shake—which even had adorable toe beans. 

You told him your name as you gently shook his paw, grinning at him and declining the offer on the camera, instead buying something else that you needed, then just leaving. 

Katt was heard as you said your goodbye and left "Have a good day,".

The thought was that you'd never see him again after that. He's just a simple shopkeeper, and the little and tidy shop isn't where you would normally go to shop, anyways. 

Then, you saw him again. Him and his little shop. You swore that wasn't the placement of the shop when you had previously saw it, as it was built into a wall, then again, he could have multiple shops?

Either way, you ended up visiting him every time, getting a little gift for yourself or something that you needed. 

You started contacting each other once you two felt comfortable to call each other friends, exchanging phone numbers. The worst part is that he would text you right before you went to bed sometimes, which was a little frightening, but he had a habit of starting those text to text conversations around the same time, and you finally had some sort of sleep schedule. Assuming that it was just luck to have it at the same time, you sometimes ended up texting him until the sun rose up. Which was, indeed, very unhealthy for you, by the way. 

Sometimes, you offered to help him with the shop, and each time he rejected. 

Today was the first time he accepted your request to help him with his adorkable little shop. 

Now you knew how he got in. He told you that you had to climb over the counter—duh, of course, no doors! Other than the ones inside, which you normally couldn't see because all of the stuff blocking some parts of the shop. 

You helped him organize things, since he was a messy organizer, you'd sometimes see unrelated stuff all piled together, and the piles would sometimes get so big that he just had to arrange them before it falls on him. 

Katt appeared to like your company, and you did, too. 

He did give you a lot of things to do, purposely to get on your nerves or not. However, once he closed up shop a little early, he did give you some cash he made. 

Almost instinctively and mostly because you've never pet him before (and was curious to pet him because his fur looks very fluffy), you reached onto his head and pet him on the head. The fur was so soft and fluffy, like cotton or like petting clouds- You didn't realize it, but you continued to pet him, he was a little shocked. 

But hey—free pets, right?

What had abruptly ended your thought process was him purring in content to you petting him on the head. You've never really heard him purr before, and you just thought that he looked a lot like a cat, but didn't do a lot of cat things. You were right, but some cat things he did do. 

"Do you wanna stay here for the night? I mean, you don't have to, I think a sleepover would be fun. You could get your stuff if cha' want, I do know your house isn't that far from here, but still." You could hear the sleepiness in his voice, and you hadn't realized it had been so close to turning into night, too!

After an actually very quick trip to get your stuff ready for sleepovers, you had realized that one of the doors had led to the rooms of a house. It wasn't a very big house, but it was roomy. 

Katt had actually ended up wanting to put a movie on, and you couldn't help but snort because of the meme that both of you had shared the likings for—The Bee Movie. He turned on the flipping bee movie, made popcorn and let you sit beside him. Let's be honest, both of you were pretty drowsy, but a good meme movie was sure to get your tired laughboxes going,too. 

 

Before you knew it, you woke up. It was already morning. You guys had stayed up until five am to just try to finish rewatching the movie and making slurred puns to one another. 

What you didn't expect, was to be hugging the fluffy kitty, and him hugging you back with a very fluffy paw. He was sleeping, and he still kept his weird half-shade things on. You couldn't help but feel your face heat up a bit. He was really warm and you actually wanted to hug him more, but the first thought would be is that he probably didn't even know either and might be a little discomforted?

You tried to get up, and you barely managed to because his arm was clinging tighter to you than you thought it was, and you felt pretty dizzy when you stood up, possibly because you stood up too fast. Ending up just laying back in the position you were in, you started to assume that he wouldn't mind—We're just friends afterall, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i think it would be up to your guys's interpretations for how they truly look. They do, indeed have assigned looks but i think it would be better if you guys imagined them the way you wanted to, you know?


End file.
